poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Body Snatcher
Body Snatcher After discovering their power to merge with nature, some Mystics learn how to practice their magic powers on other humans. While borrowing another person’s body they can act out in several manners which they may never consider while in their real bodies. The impact for a Body Snatcher’s life may not be noticeable, but it could ruin the unfortunate victim’s. Cross Classing None 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Body Snatcher Gifted Features 'Occupation' Tainer Action League Illegal At-Will - Drains 10 of user’s HP per use. Target: Trainers who are a lower level than you. Effect: Roll a Trainer Possession check on 1d100, subtract half of your WIS stat from the result. If you roll under 20, they are Possessed. While Possessed, you are in complete control of the Trainer. You have access to the Trainer’s Features, Stats, Inventory and their Pokemon. You may leave a Possessed Trainer during your turn as a Trainer Action. If you are Possessing a Trainer and they are killed, you die as well. While you are Possessing a Trainer, your Body is left unconscious. It cannot make checks and it may not act on its own accord. After one hour of Possession, you are expelled from the body and must return to your real body. 'Talent Theft' Tainer Action League Illegal Daily Trigger: You leave a Trainer you were Possessing. Effect: Choose a Feature on the Trainer’s Feature List, whom you are leaving after Possessing them. This is considered a Borrowed Feature. You may perform this Feature, once, as a Trainer Action during the next 24 hours. If it is a Static Feature, when you activate it, it lasts for 5 minutes. Body Snatcher Features 'A Little Like You' Prerequisites: Body Snatcher Tainer Action League Illegal Daily - Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Effect: When you are leaving the body of a Possessed Trainer, you may use A Little Like You. Choose a Trainer Stat. If the person you were possessing had a higher Modifier than you in that Stat, for the next 24 hours your Stat Modifier of the Stat you chose is equal to the Possessed person’s Stat Modifier - 1. This does not change the value of your Stats, only Stat Modifier. 'A Lot Like You' Prerequisites: Body Snatcher, A Little Like You Tainer Action League Illegal Daily - Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Effect: When you are leaving the body of a Possessed Trainer, you may use A Lot Like You. Choose a Trainer Stat. If the person you were possessing had a higher Stat than you in that Stat, for the next 24 hours your Stat of the Stat you chose is equal to the Possessed person’s Stat - 2. This Feature Replaces A Little Like You. 'Black Out' Prerequisites: Body Snatcher Tainer Action League Legal Daily Effect: When you successfully use Occupation on a person, they are not conscious during your Possession. They are unaware of all of your actions until you leave their body. 'Body Study' Prerequisites: Body Snatcher Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: If you’ve spent more than 5 hours with a person for the past 24 hours, Subtract an additional 10 from Trainer Possession Check when using Occupation. 'Here In Spirit' Prerequisites: Body Snatcher Tainer Action League Illegal At-Will - Drains 5 of user’s HP per use. Target: Trainers. Effect: Roll a Trainer Possession check on 1d100, subtract half of your WIS stat from the result. If you roll under 40, you are Ethereal. While Ethereal, you are inside the body of the Trainer. You can sense everything that the Trainer is sensing. You may uses features to attempt to Possess Trainers or Pokemon while Ethereal. If you are Ethereal inside of a Trainer and they are killed, you die as well. While you are Ethereal inside a Trainer, your Body is left unconscious. It cannot make checks and it may not act on its own accord. 'It’s Still Mine' Prerequisites: Body Snatcher, Talent Sponge Tainer Action League Illegal At-Will - Drains 10 of user’s HP per use. Effect: While you have a Borrowed Feature, you may activate It’s Still Mine. When you activate It’s Still Mine, choose a Borrowed Feature you are currently Borrowing and use it, without activating any of its Abilities. For the next hour, no one may use that Feature if they are within 10m of you. 'Just a Little Longer' Prerequisites: Body Snatcher Tainer Action League Illegal Trigger Effect: When you run out of the hour you are allotted in a Possessed person, you may spend 15 of your real body’s HP to have another 10 minutes inside the Possessed body before you must leave. 'Like a Book' Prerequisites: Body Snatcher Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: You may speak to the consciousness of the person you are Possessing while you are Possessing them. You may read their surface thoughts. You have knowledge of what the person you’re Possessing was doing for the past two hours. 'Talent Sponge' Prerequisites: Body Snatcher, Sponge, used 3 Features that were not your own Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: You may Borrow up to 3 Features per Day. 'Voice Snatcher' Prerequisites: Body Snatcher Trainer Action League Legal Trigger - Drains 10 of user’s HP per use. Effect: When you are leaving the body of a Possessed Trainer, you may use Voice Snatcher. Once you use Voice Snatcher, at anytime while you are in your own body, you may use the person’s voice that you were leaving when you used Voice Snatcher. You may collect as many voices as you’d like with Voice Snatcher. Category:Mystic Advanced Classes